clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
HarebrainedSugarjunkie
Kail is a 14 year old teenage boy, his element is Hassium. He types with the a dark blue shade made by using the code #404080 and uses the pestertage harebrainedSugarjunkie.He is a member of Session 7 and his pestertag is made by fusing his love of Bunny Plushies and his Soda addiction. Sometimes after having alot of soda he will type to quickly or without thinking, this can mean misspellings of words, poor grammar, and strangely placed spaces. Along with the previously mentioned quirk sometimes he will simply disconnect or take longer to respond, this is due to the fact that because of his massive soda intake he goes through "crashes" where he simply passes out or his body begins to lagg. Kail's land is made by turning rage into a physical thing (Magma) and taking the fact that Hassium quickly changes into a different element. Thus you get The Land of Magma '''and '''Change. harebrainedSugarjunkie A boy is sitting on his bed, he is surrounded by EMPTY SODA CANS and there seems to be a mountain of PLUSHIES hidden in his closet. What's his name? >Stuffrat Assfiz_ The boy stands up and snaps the name bar in a fit of rage. Try again. >Kail Mandet_ That's much better. Your name is Kail Mandet, you are an EMOTIONALLY CHALLENGED TEENAGE BOY. You live in a house with your SQUIRREL OBSSESED adoptive parent, even though he is technically your "DAD" he was previously your UNCLE so you address his as such. You love playing TENNIS but were banned from any public matches due to a FIGHT you had over the outcome of a match, another interest you have is in soft BUNNY PLUSHIES which you hide in your closet out of embarrasment. Covering your floor is a layer of EMPTY SODA CANS, these fizzy drinks are your addiction, they cause you many a problem but you love them all the same. Along with all these interest you constantly go on an application on your computer called PESTERCHUM, this program allows you to CHAT WITH FRIENDS easily and quickly. Even though it was originally made to be used for this purpose it is also used by TROLLS like you to attempt and upset people over the web, this is something you are horrible at but wish to gain skill in. Recently some friends of yours have told you of a new game coming out called SBURB, you have ordered it and it should arrive shortly at your house, you plan to have alot of fun playing it. Room Description Your room is relatively small and has ALMOST NO FURNITURE, its old carpet has multiple STRANGE STICKY STAINS from soda spills and is covered in EMPTY SODA CANS. Your previously mentioned furniture is also kept in a somewhat sloppy condition due to your lack of caring, this furniture includes your SOMEWHAT CLEAN BED, an UNORGANIZED AND SLOPPY DRESSER and finally a SURPRISINGLY NEAT COMPUTER DESK. The computer desk that sits in the bottom left corner of your room is the only thing you keep neat due to the fact that your charished computer sits on it. Truthfully your computer is pretty useless since the only things on it are your PESTERCHUM client and the INTERNET, soon it should become much more usefull with the installation of SBURB. Appearance View Picture Shoes are Flip Flops Personallity Kail is usually a very determined and level-headed boy, his mind sets very quickly and he won't stop untiil the goal he has in mind is completed. Currently he has been trying to learn to troll better, this has made it so he is a bit more mean over the internet, sadly he still isn't good at it unless he has one of his infamous "rages". These rages are something that happen naturally when he is offended or upset, when he is like this he will yell and even possibly cuss at the offender untill he feels better. There are two things that can take him down from his rage instantly, his favorite Bunny Plushie SirBunBun or a can of fizzy soda. This little "troll" has few fears, the main one being an uneasiness around squirrels. The reason he feels awkward around squirrels is because of the way his Uncle has decorated their house, with hundreds of pieces of squirell memorabelia,. This makes it so Kail rarely leaves his room, this is okay since he regularly goes downstairs and fills a bag with food and soda, no water or milk, just soda. His other fear isn't really a fear but it is a worry, Kail doesn't like the idea that some trolls don't like him due to his failure as a troll, this is his main reason that he made "become a better troll" one of his goals. The final thing to mention about Kail is his two "side forms", they are seperate personalities fueled by the caffein and sugar that comes from his massive soda intake, they make him completely different from usual. His first "form" is sugarrush, when he is having a sugar rush he is jittery and hyper, he will also do almost anything possible to get more soda when he is like this, when sugarrushed his soda drive goes up to a totally new level. When sugarrushed he will also do almost anything as long as "it seems fun", along with this he will act very random and childlike, all seriousness goes right out the window when talking to his like this. Finally you have the second and least useful form, his crashed form. When in this state he becomes lazy and slow, this condition occurs after he comes down off a sugarrush, it is also the main reason he seeks soda when sugarrushed. As long as he is crashed he will only seek sleep, this is because it is the fastest way to get him back to normal, of course if you can keep him awake long enough or give him a good shock he will revert to natural condition all the same. Modus Cross-Cups Modus - of 5 items Items are placed under cups, the cups are randomly switched around, you must memorize what items are under what cups to get what you need. How well he uses this Modus depends on what condition he is in, normal, sugar rushed, or crashed. When he is neither rushed nor crashed his ability is average and he usually has a 50/50 chance of guessing correctly. When he is rushed his attention increases for an unknown reason, this makes it so that he almost always guesses correctly, the opposite is true for when he is in a crashed state, when crashed his slowed movements and lack of attention makes it almost immpossible to use this modus. Strife '''1/2 racketKind - '''A tennis racket missing diagonally half of its face. Relationships Guardian Your loving UNCLE adopted you after a FREAK ACCIDENT killed your parents. He is very kind to you and LEAVES YOU TO DO WHAT YOU WANT without interference. The only thing about him that annoys you is the fact that he has decorated most of thehouse you both live in with various SQUIRREL MEMORABELIA, frankly they're everywhere and kinda freak you out. Friends boisterousHyacinth - Kail's server, they met due to this and have a somewhat odd relationship. Enemies withdrawnWhittler - One of Kail's main "victims", he has tried on many occasions to troll her but can't seem to pull it off. Land Details Basic Makeup This land has magma flowing over it in large amounts, this raises the overall temperature of the area up to unbearable heats. Floating through said magma is somewhat weak stone that will occasionally reshape itself due to the flowing and sometimes hardening magma. Monster List *Shift Imp *Burn Basilisk *Scorch Ogre *Change Giclops Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Session 7 Category:Trolls